


The Moon.

by hypnos_a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnos_a/pseuds/hypnos_a
Summary: Death looks at the Sun.Just by his looks, he knew, he knew he fell.Fell for his moon…
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Moon.

“Whoa! Whose that?” They all turn to see what the sun god was talking about but once they did they go quiet.

There Hinata stood in front of a painting of a blond. They quietly got Hinata’s attention because of the beauty it held, despite it just being a painting. It was so captivating though, they were pale, with soft little curls, pink lips along with rosy cheeks, eyes golden like the rarity of gold and their soft smile was breathtaking. “Their… their beautiful…” Hinata is speechless and unsure of how to explain their beauty correctly. The soft, gentle, expression they had was perfect for their looks... he just wonders how they sound and act.. maybe it’s an angel, it would make sense for them to be after all.

“That’s, thats, Kei..” Sadly said death. Hinata looks at him with his head tilted wanting more questions of who this ‘Kei’ exactly was, why does he have a painting of him, how are they so beautiful?

~~

“Hurry!” Akaashi shouts when he makes it, he turns and sees the others trying to fight off some of the monsters. But more were coming, making it hard to fight them, and their powers were even stronger these days. He was about to go and help but Bokuto grabs his shoulder “You're bleeding! Hurry and get to Kiyoko!” He shouts and Akaashi hesitates before nodding his head and turns to leave but the loudest shout was heard. Every god looks to see where it came from and to their horror see it was Kuroo.

His eyes were red, he was dripping of blood and was reeking of death.

Every god backs up and watches as a massacre happens right in front of them. Kuroo has his blade out and slices the enemies in half with one swift slash, screams of them rang throughout the area and soon they retreat. Kuroo is left glaring at them as they go and he pants. His body is aching from his magic and the damage he took from them all, but slowly he smiles. They were scared of him and so they all left, scared to be the next one to be killed. It was pathetic, they come here and expect to win when they give up too quickly.

“Kei…” Kageyama says quietly and happily Kuroo looks in his direction with a smile, but it slowly dies out as he sees the blonde.

He stands still and nothing but red was seen on him, blood runs down from his head, nose, and mouth. His eyes look dazed out and he falls onto the ground. Quickly gods rush to him but Kuroo was the fastest, he goes on his knees and picks him up with a worried look on his face, other gods surround him and Suga could be heard yelling for Kiyoko. Weakly Kei looks at Kuroo who is now scared for his life, his eyes widen as he looks at him “Just wait Kei.. you’ll be fine!” Kuroo tried his best to smile but frowned.

“It…hurts Kuroo... it hurts a lot..” Kei stutters and groans as he moves a bit. Kuroo frowns and looks up “Where’s Kiyoko?!” He shouts and Suga frowns “S-She‘s fainted, taken to a safe spot..” He says and everybody is tense now. They try not to panic but Kuroo clearly loses it “What do you mean?! She.. She!-“ He stops as Kei grabs his wrist weakly and he shakes his head “Your too loud..” Kei says and Kuroo nods. “Thank you..” Kei for once smiles and Kuroo is reminded of how he fell in love with him all those years ago. Kei holds his hand and looks at him “You're gonna be fine.. you're gonna be alright..” Kuroo mumbles and a voice crack could be heard and Kei looks at the other gods “You all... better do your jobs, get stronger... please..” He says weakly and Kei vision starts to blur, he breaths shakily and smiles at Kuroo.

He feels his time slowly coming to an end and he knew the god of death also did.

“I want you to be happy.. I don’t want you hating yourself.. I love you.. Tetsuro..” He said and his eyes finally closed, he nuzzled his head softly onto Kuroo and felt his life disappear slowly.

He was gone.

Everyone is quiet and Kuroo doesn’t move. He stares at the blond, the first who he had ever loved and the one who had loved him back. Is gone, he died in his arms, he is dead. He couldn’t do anything but make him die slowly or faster. _**He is death**_. All he could’ve done was help and kill him. _**He is death**_. Why was it so unfair? Despite being a god you think life would be much easier and more safe. No it’s not. _**He is death**_. He looks at the boy, the beautiful moon. The moon isn’t and won’t shine, the moon won’t be the same without him. For the first time in forever tears fill his vision and he starts shaking, his breathing is uneven and he can't help but want to conflict harm toward others. He was mad, angry, sad.

But would Kei want this? _No_.

He wouldn’t.

He stops his rage and smiles weakly.

His heart hurts, it’s aching and broken.

~~

“He was beautiful..” Kuroo smiles, he looks at the painting and couldn’t help but wonder about him.

“He was the Moon Deity. God...” Kuroo reminisced about the boy, his beautiful lover. His only lover. The only one who he believes deserves his heart, the one who only is allowed to own it. It felt like a crime to ever allow another to have it, since they never actually ended their relationship.

The death god looks at Hinata who was quietly listening to him.

Just by his looks he knew he fell.

Fell for _his_ moon…

**Author's Note:**

> first ever post, it’s great because it’s (somewhat?) angst- my friend inspired me to write this so yeah.


End file.
